kreofandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers Webcomic
Premiering in August of 2013 on the Kre-O website run by Hasbro's Japanese partner company Takara Tomy, the Webcomic (written on the site as WEBコミック, or WEBkomikku) is a humorous series starring the existing Transformers Kreons as well as an ever-increasing cast of background kreons based on characters from the Transformers franchise but which lack actual toy representations. The comic's creator, Hayato Sakamoto (坂本勇人), is known for his work as a deeply devoted fan artist and his contributions to official Transformers fanclub media, which means his choices for background characters are sometimes really obscure. Comics * "Kreon Story" (「クレオンストーリー」) * Episode 1: "Defend the Blocks! Autobots, Dispatch!" (「ブロックを守れ！オートボット出動！」) * Episode 2: "Bumblebee! The Gentle-Hearted Autobot Warrior" (「バンブルビー！　心やさしきオートボット戦士」) * Episode 3: "A Reliable Warrior!? Vortex, the Lookout from Hell" (「頼れる兵士！？　地獄の見張り番ボルテックス」) * Episode 4: "Wheeljack's Bizarre Invention! Optimus's Power Up!?" (「ホイルジャックの珍発明！　オプティマスがパワーアップ！？」 ) * Episode 5: "Emergency! Hurry to the Base, Optimus!" (「緊急事態！　基地へ急げオプティマス！」) * Episode 6: "A New Menace! The Giant Soldier Devastator Appears!" (「新たなる脅威！　巨人兵デバステーター登場！」) * Episode 7: "The New Combaticon Team! Bruticus, Combine!" (「新部隊コンバッティコン！　合体ブルーティカス！」) * Episode 8: "Behemoth Combination! But, They’re Cute? The Predacon Team" (「巨獣合体！でもカワイイ？　プレダコン部隊」) * Episode 9: "Treasure Competition! Beaten By Block Power!" (「秘宝争奪戦！　ブロックパワーでやっつけろ！」) * Episode 10: "Two Huge Fortresses! Everyone Together, Come On, Fight!" (「みんなでなかよく、さあ、戦いだ！」) * Episode 11: "Powerful Foe Off-Guard! Optimus Became a Monster!?" (「油断大敵！怪物になったオプティマス！？」) Notes Some of the Kreons depicted in the webcomic have been produced by Hasbro and Oxford, but were not yet available in Japan at the time the comics premiered. These include kreons from the first wave of Kre-O Transformers building sets, which TakaraTomy has not yet imported for the Japanese market. Many others appear who did not have actual toy representations at the time, but are always (with the exception of the hair on some of the human kreons) drawn to use existing bricks, weapons, and helmets. This should not be taken as an indication that a kreon of that character will become available: Rodimus and Kup appeared together in a panel in Episode 3, but the actual Micro-Changers that were released later in the year used different parts and colors from what Sakamoto drew. The is so far no evidence that Sakamoto has any knowledge of what kreons will be released. The actual Kre-O construction sets appear in the comics as ordinary vehicles that are changed into giant robots by the Transformers kreons, using an ability called Block Transform. The resulting robot is the robot mode of the vehicle from the construction set, referred to in the comics as a "Mega-" (巨大, meaning ''extremely big, gigantic, ''or used as a prefix like the English ''mega-'' or ''giga-'') version of the kreon who transformed it. For example, Bumblebee can Block Transform a black and yellow car into Mega-Bumblebee. So far, this is the only piece of Kre-O fiction to offer a reason for why the giant block-built versions of Transformers cooexist with the smaller kreons. External Links * WEBcomic at TakaraTomy's Kre-O Transformers website Category:Transformers Category:Media